


A Thirst For More

by Gloomier



Series: Care and Consideration [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: It's been weeks since they've seen each other, but Kakashi can't get Iruka out of his mind. When his work is done and he's finally back in Konoha, Kakashi gets waylaid by an irresistible scent that leads him back to Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Care and Consideration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888978
Comments: 24
Kudos: 261





	A Thirst For More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the sort of continuation to my fic In A Rut. This wasn't the fic I planned to do at all, but my brain decided that it would be neat to do a short follow up in Kakashi's point of view to pave the way.
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic RenGoneMad!
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s a warm, moonless night and Kakashi is propped up against a tree with his pants shoved down around his thighs. He pumps his cock to the image of a kiss-flushed Iruka and the memory of the alpha’s touch.

Tonight marks his final mission of the ‘evil missing-nin cult clean up’ assignment, for which he has completed four in total. Both this mission and the one before it were solo S-ranks.

It’s been a month since the missing-nin cult was dissolved and the main Konoha force was sent home. A month since he last saw Iruka.

After that night in the woods, when Iruka had looked after him, they’d begun gravitating toward each other like magnets. Without asking, Iruka had taken to bedding down next to Kakashi when there was a chance to rest. The chuunin would sit next to him for meals too, talking quietly about inane things or Kakashi would share an interesting experience. Talking to Iruka turned out to be startlingly easy, and even when they didn’t speak, merely sitting close to the man offered an unexpected amount of comfort. The thing that drove Kakashi crazy though was the fleeting touches—accidental or not—he was subject to; they left Kakashi tingling with desire for a long time afterward.

Kakashi adjusts his grip on his cock, slowing his speed down to try to mimic Iruka’s deft hand. Even after all this time, Kakashi can’t recreate the memory. His biggest regret is not using the Sharingan to record the entire event.

On the upstroke, Kakashi swipes his thumb through the pre-cum beading at the slit and teasingly spreads it around the head of his cock.

“ _Iruka_ ,” Kakashi groans quietly. “Just like that.”

This experience would be so much better if Iruka’s mouth was on him. That’s what he remembers most about the experience—the way Iruka murmured gentle encouragement and lewd fantasy in his ear while he mouthed at Kakashi’s flushed skin.

Kakashi has been wanting to find Iruka for days now, aching to make Iruka’s fantasies reality. He enjoys sex, and he’s had plenty of one-night lovers and fifteen-minute quickies of all dynamics. When they are compared to Iruka, however, none of those other encounters holds a candle to that singular experience.

No one else has ever had him that desperate for release.

Iruka isn’t submissive—far from it. The man knows what he wants and he knows what his lovers need. Kakashi has been with other alphas in the past, has fucked them ‘til they were insensate with pleasure, but never before has he been the one in their position. There are very few people he would trust with that kind of vulnerability. There are very few people he trusts period.

After Iruka… It’s all he can think about whenever his mind wanders.

Kakashi wants them to meet somewhere quiet and empty. He wants Iruka to kiss him roughly and shove him down against whatever surface is available to them and fuck him fast and hard, all while they’re both still clothed. Kakashi wants Iruka to knot him and mark him up. He wants the evidence of their coupling to last for days.

He shudders and whines just thinking about it.

Kakashi quickens his pace and loosens his grip on his cock. Using his other hand, He reaches down to fondle his balls while imagining that it’s Iruka’s hands playing with him. A tremor wracks his body; he’s close now. Kakashi bites his lip as he slips a finger a little lower and rubs the pad of it firmly against his puckered hole.

His orgasm suddenly punches through him, and he’s calling out Iruka’s name.

Kakashi wraps a hand tightly around his knot while his other continues to pump his cock, riding the wave of euphoria spreading through him. He’s a complete mess when his cock finally stops gushing cum—but he’s a boneless and sated mess.

Kakashi vows that the next time he comes, it will be in a bed with Iruka wringing the orgasm out of him.

* * *

By the time he gets back to Konoha, Kakashi is dead tired. All he wants to do is go home and sleep for the next week… But that’s not how his return goes.

Kakashi reports to the jounin commander and the Hokage about his mission’s success. There are still a few outstanding missions they are waiting on, but for the most part, the news is good. Kakashi hopes they’ve killed enough missing-nin that they won’t be a thorn in everyone’s side for a while.

Unfortunately, however, Shikaku wants a written report too so that all of their bases are covered. He’ll do that later.

Aside from sleep, he’s dying for some real food. Something fresh, hot, and not the tiny brick of cement called ration bars.

There is an amazing soup joint—aptly named Sublime Soups—right across from the dango shop that serves some of the best miso eggplant soup Kakashi has ever had (his father’s recipe, of course, being the best of the best). Thinking about it has him salivating.

As he leaps across rooftops, keen on eating before he drops dead from exhaustion, a familiar scent catches his attention.

A mixture of an ocean’s breeze and the sweet notes of orange citrus waft into his face.

Kakashi tugs down his mask, just enough to expose his nose, and takes a deep breath of the scent. It’s an odd pairing, but it’s a relaxing combination of smells that he loves. Smells which belong to none other than Umino Iruka.

The mask goes back up, and food and sleep take a backseat as he follows the scent back to its source. 

It leads him across the village to a three-story apartment complex. Kakashi’s goal is an open window facing the street on the second story. He wants to slip through it, wrap himself around Iruka, and bury his face into the alpha’s shoulder—but he thinks better of it.

Kakashi climbs a flight of stairs and navigates his way to Iruka’s apartment by way of a more subdued scent, knocking on the door when he finds the right unit. After a minute, the deadbolt on the door thunks as it’s unlocked. The door creaks as Iruka pulls it open, and his eyes widen in surprise for a split second before his entire face lights up. His big grin makes Kakashi’s entire body tingle with elation.

Kakashi gives Iruka a quick once over. The alpha is dressed down in just his uniform shirt and pants with all shinobi trappings gone; his hair is tied up in a messy bun, and his hitai-ate is nowhere in sight.

“Kakashi!” Iruka says cheerfully. Kakashi manages not to shudder. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“Uhh, sorry,” Kakashi hesitates, mind suddenly blanking out as he wasn’t planning on meeting Iruka so soon.

Thankfully, Iruka catches on and his expression softens into one of fond understanding. “It’s okay, Kakashi. I’m just glad to see you again.”

Kakashi nods jerkily.

Iruka reaches out and runs a hand down Kakashi’s arm in a comforting manner. He doesn’t stop until he has Kakashi’s hand in his own, gently squeezing it. 

“Would you like to come in?” Iruka asks.

Kakashi swallows thickly as his heart begins to race. He tries to keep his scent in check as all his horny thoughts flood his mind’s eye, but Iruka narrows his eyes and Kakashi knows he didn’t do a good enough job. Iruka doesn’t mention it and instead backs away to open the door wide enough for Kakashi to enter.

Kakashi steps past the threshold and Iruka’s prominent scent envelopes him. There is also a faint smell of fresh food.

Kakashi shuffles awkwardly and clears his throat. He felt so confident when he spoke to Iruka the morning after in the woods all those months ago, but now he feels doubtful. Did the words they share still hold promise after all this time? Was Iruka still interested in him in that way?

With his back to Iruka, he asks, “I wanted to know if… maybe you’d want to get dinner with me sometime this week.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and then Iruka is suddenly back in Kakashi’s line of sight and standing very close to him. Iruka has his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth as a sharp note of desire threads itself through his otherwise placid scent. Iruka says nothing. He just raises his hands and settles them on either side of Kakashi’s face. One of his thumbs ghosts across Kakashi’s cheek.

Kakashi’s breath catches as he stares into Iruka’s dark eyes.

“May I?” Iruka asks as he plucks at the edges of Kakashi’s mask.

Kakashi nods and the barrier comes down.

The worry coiled tightly within Kakashi unspools as Iruka’s lips finally connect with his. Relief and excitement flood Kakashi’s body. A deep-seated, smoldering want compels Kakashi to settle his hands on Iruka’s hips, shifting them around to rest on Iruka’s lower back to pull the alpha closer.

Iruka groans and swipes his tongue against Kakashi’s bottom lip. Kakashi opens himself up to Iruka without hesitation. It’s almost like he is welcoming Iruka home, which is a little ironic given that he is the one that returned home. But Kakashi doesn’t spare more than a second’s consideration for it as Iruka’s fingers slip into his hair. They comb through Kakashi’s travel-mussed strands and occasionally blunt fingernails drag across his scalp. Kakashi’s legs slowly turn into jello under Iruka’s touch.

Kakashi dips his hands lower until both are cupping Iruka’s perfect ass and _squeezes._ He uses the leverage to smush the alpha more firmly against him.

Iruka’s body jerks, yelping in surprise, breaking the kiss.

Kakashi smirks and buries his face into Iruka’s neck, taking deep breaths of the alpha’s addictive scent.

“Ass,” Iruka chuckles, petting Kakashi’s hair.

Kakashi hums in agreement but doesn’t loosen his hold. “You have a thing for my hair, and I have a thing for your ass. So, I think we’re even.”

Iruka lightly swats him on the back of his head.

They stand in the genkan for what feels like hours. Iruka pets Kakashi’s hair while Kakashi dozes on Iruka’s shoulder.

Kakashi is almost asleep when a thought strikes him like a bolt of lightning.

He _likes_ Iruka.

It’s not in a way that's only flimsy physical attraction. He’s attracted to Iruka, but there’s a lot more depth to it. Kakashi likes being around Iruka. He likes the way Iruka speaks to him, and he likes how freeing it feels talking to the man. It’s like he’s a normal human being when he is in Iruka’s presence. Kakashi wants to go out to dinner with Iruka and not have it only be a shallow precursor to sex, and he wants to go out on many more dates after that.

It’s not a thought process he’s ever had before. The need for sexual relief has never been anything more than that, but everything is different where Iruka is concerned. So much different.

He wants _to be_ with Iruka.

Kakashi begins to nod off again, contemplating his new revelation, when his stomach decides that it's fed up with being ignored. It gurgles loudly, starling both Iruka and himself.

Iruka gently pries Kakashi off his shoulder, drawing an unhappy whine from him.

"Kakashi," Iruka says pointedly, studying Kakashi with a critical eye, "Did you show up at my door before you had a chance to eat?"

Kakashi shrugs, which is enough of an answer for Iruka.

"And you look like you're about to fall over. You really did just get back, didn’t you?" Iruka asks sternly.

Kakashi does feel a little sheepish then, but the arousal that shoots down his spine upon hearing the authority in Iruka's voice counters it.

"It's technically your fault," Kakashi deflects teasingly, "You had your window open and I could smell you across the village."

Iruka snorts. "You are a handful."

"I think that's my line," Kakashi purrs, squeezing Iruka’s ass again.

The cheesy comeback and the lewd touching startles another laugh out of Iruka. "Oh my God, you are the worst. Get out of my house."

Kakashi snickers, tightening his hold.

Iruka did invite him in, but Kakashi doesn’t want to overstay his welcome. “Do you want me to go?” He asks.

“You can stay I suppose,” Iruka hums thoughtfully, tugging at Kakashi’s hair. “So long as you behave yourself.”

“I promise,” Kakashi vows and slides his hands back up to Iruka’s hips as a show of good faith—but not before he gets another good squeeze of Iruka’s ass.

Iruka glowers at him, but there’s no heat behind it. The alpha even leans in to kiss him chastely.

“I suppose I should feed you in the meantime. I don’t want to be interrogated on why I let you starve to death in my apartment. Come on.”

Iruka steps away from Kakashi and motions for him to follow. While he silently mourns the loss of Iruka’s body pressed up against his, Kakashi quickly pulls off his sandals and follows Iruka to the kitchen.

Iruka gives him a funny look when he chokes on his laughter upon entering the room.

Sitting on the table are three containers of soup, all from the place Kakashi was going to stop by on his way home.

“I was going to get dinner from there,” Kakashi explains, gesturing towards the counter where a paper bag, with Sublime Soup’s logo printed on it, is laying on its side.

A grin spreads across Iruka’s face as he says, “Maybe it was fate, then.”

“Or maybe you’ve been digging up my secrets,” Kakashi teases back.

Iruka cocks an eyebrow. “Hard to believe you have such good taste in food when you handed me ration bars at every meal for months.”

“Those were top quality ration bars, I’ll have you know.” Kakashi scoffs in mock disbelief.

“Yeah, well, if it were top quality then I wouldn’t have chipped one of my teeth trying to chew it.” Iruka snipes back.

Kakashi enjoys their banter, nothing has changed between them. It’s still so easy to relax around Iruka, to joke with him like this. It makes him happy. It’s been a very long time since Kakashi was last this happy. If he were to take a guess, he would say the last time he felt this way was before his father died. Minato and Kushina, as much as they tried, could not even achieve this. 

“I’ll try and remember you only eat gourmet food." Kakashi shakes his head and chuckles. “Now are you going to tell me what you got?”

Iruka rolls his eyes, sighing for dramatic effect.

“I got—chicken and rice, sweet and sour, and miso eggplant,” Iruka says pointing at each bowl.

Kakashi’s eyes widen and he laughs a little hysterically. “Maybe it is fate then, you managed to get my favorite. It’s not _my_ homemade miso eggplant, but that place makes the best I’ve ever tasted.”

“So you can cook and you like miso eggplant soup,” Iruka perks up with interest. “I’m a terrible cook, but that restaurant has me addicted to the soup—”

Kakashi’s stomach gurgles again, loud enough to cut Iruka off.

Kakashi blushes.

“Time for dinner!” Iruka announces as he shoves Kakashi down into one of the empty chairs and then slides the take-out bowl full of miso eggplant soup in front of him.

Iruka takes a seat opposite Kakashi and pulls one of the two remaining bowls of soup towards himself. They eat in silence, Iruka shoots him curious looks the entire time and then blushes when Kakashi holds his gaze for more than a few seconds. His blush darkens when Kakashi stretches a leg out under the table and hooks a foot behind his ankle. 

By the time Kakashi is finished eating, he feels completely relaxed and sated. He closes his eyes for a moment, basking in his contentment while Iruka nudges his foot at random intervals.

Sometime later Iruka shakes him awake. Kakashi doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have; his neck aches.

“Shower first and then you can sleep,” Iruka murmurs as he gently coaxes Kakashi out of his chair.

He leans on Iruka as they walk to the bathroom where Iruka makes quick work of stripping him down. Kakashi is too exhausted to register that he’s nude, or that Iruka undressed him; and Iruka doesn’t get flustered seeing him in all his nude glory. Kakashi is both grateful and disappointed. Nothing matters though, because the heat of water chases away the last of Kakashi’s weariness. It’s a struggle not to fall asleep and accidentally kill himself in the shower.

When he’s finished, his hair smells like Iruka’s fruity shampoo and conditioner. Kakashi also discovers that his filthy clothes and gear are all missing. He’s surprised that Iruka has managed to sneak him a fresh towel, an old blue t-shirt that’s more of a crop top than a t-shirt, and a pair of soft black sweats.

While the clothing choices are weird—and there is a distinct lack of underwear—they fit comfortably, even if the sweats are a little loose on his hips.

He exits the bathroom; Iruka is leaning against the wall waiting for him.

“I never considered going commando before,” Kakashi tells him.

“That’s a shame,” Iruka says, “I would have given you a pair of underwear but it seemed weird. I did give you my favorite pair of sweats though. You look good in a crop top too.”

If his brain wasn’t mush, Kakashi is sure the thought of Iruka walking around with no underwear on would turn him on.

“I’m honored to be using your favorite pair of sweats. Not my usual style, but they fit. Maybe if I like it enough I’ll consider going commando more often.” Kakashi replies, grinning at Iruka.

Iruka snorts, shaking his head.

“Bedtime,” he says and grabs Kakashi’s hand.

He expects to be taken back to the living room to crash on the couch, but Iruka leads him a short distance in the opposite direction toward the bedroom.

The window is open, letting the cooler evening breeze blow in. For the most part, it’s dark outside now, only the summer’s dying light lingering far off on the horizon. The street light is in just the right spot to illuminate the room; its low light reveals a big bed piled with pillows in the middle of it.

Iruka releases Kakashi’s hand and moves to the bed, peeling back the covers.

“Get in, Kakashi.” Iruka orders him.

Kakashi doesn’t want to overstep. They may have regularly slept next to each other months ago—however, this time it’s different.

But admittedly, Kakashi is too exhausted to argue with Iruka about sleeping arrangements, so he does as he's told. He moves forward, Iruka stepping out of his way, and all but drops into the bed. The word comfy doesn’t even begin to describe the divine cloud he’s fallen into. Kakashi shifts on his side facing the wall, pulling the two thin sheets over his shoulder to cover himself.

Kakashi can hear the faint shift of the sheets as Iruka climbs in too, but the bed doesn’t even move or creak under the added weight. It’s big enough to fit three people comfortably, so there is ample space for two people to stretch out like starfish if they wanted to. 

The surprises never cease; Iruka scoots right up behind Kakashi and curls an arm around him.

Kakashi remembers the morning after Iruka gave him the best orgasm he’d ever had. He wasn’t completely put together, still a little fucked up from the day before, but he remembers how nice it felt to be held by Iruka.

“You never answered me by the way,” Kakashi mutters drowsily.

Iruka’s arm tightens around him and he feels the alpha’s lips press against the back of his neck. “Was passionately kissing you not a good enough answer?”

“Wasn’t an answer, was a kiss,” Kakashi answers petulantly.

Iruka shakes with quiet laughter and squishes his face into Kakashi’s back.

“You are such a brat,” Iruka scolds him teasingly. _“Fine._ Kakashi, I would love to go out to dinner with you sometime this week.”

Kakashi doesn’t remember Iruka answering him, but in the morning he asks again when he’s served breakfast in bed.


End file.
